


but my head is loose

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phanfiction, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: На одном из своих лайв-шоу Дэн не хочет показывать заставку на телефоне.





	but my head is loose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but my head is loose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605729) by [wrongbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongbed/pseuds/wrongbed). 



Во вторник вечером лайв-шоу. Это уже традиция.

Черная рубашка, черный свитер. Приглушенный свет. Компьютерное кресло. Традиции, традиции, традиции - одни сплошные традиции.

Не только для Дэна, но и для тысяч (десятков тысяч??) зрителей. Странно, что люди тоже привыкают к этому и делают его частью своей еженедельной рутины. Хотя в какой-то степени этот факт успокаивает.

К настоящему времени Дэн привык к большим числам. Он привык к бесконечным комментариям в чате, сменяющимися со скоростью света и сливающихся в один смазанный поток. Привык мастерски вычленять ту пару секунд, когда чат замирает, чтобы наконец успеть что-то прочитать.

_«Что стоит на заставке твоего телефона?»._

Дэн действительно не думает, когда озвучивает вопрос. Сообщение возникает прямо посреди экрана, оно не кажется компрометирующим, пошлым или еще что-нибудь в таком роде, поэтому он и читает его.

\- Эм, так, - мямлит он. Вот дерьмо. Он моментально вспоминает о том, что стоит у него на телефоне. Черт, черт, черт.

(Ему следовало быть осторожнее во время онлайн-трансляций, он знает. Фил говорит ему об этом постоянно. Но сохранять бдительность целый час физически сложно. Вся карьера Дэна выстроена вокруг кнопки «редактировать». Прямые эфиры не входят в список его навыков).

\- Эм, да там простая картинка, - Дэн незаметно прочищает горло. – Вам будет скучно.

Он знает, что его голос звучит ровно, а глаза не могут сказать ~~слишком~~ много. Но ответ получается подозрительно уклончивым, и кто-то там из нескольких десятков тысяч точно не купится. 

Дэн продолжает шоу. У него нет выбора. Подобное уже происходило с ним и будет происходить снова – такова цена его известности. Он любит лайв-шоу слишком сильно, чтобы отказаться от них. Они – один из источников его доходов в конце концов. Но существует еще и такой пункт, как искренность. И это действительно хорошо, что есть тысячи людей, слушающих то странное бессмысленное дерьмо, о котором он постоянно болтает не потому, что он говорит по разработанному заранее сценарию, а из-за того, что все это реально.

Иногда чересчур реально, видимо.

*

Эфир Дэна открыт у Фила в одной из вкладок в его браузере. Он только отвлеченно слушает, потому что в первую очередь занимается разборкой электронной почты, иногда переключаясь на статью Buzzfeed о детенышах морского льва. 

Но Фил слышит, как на одном моменте едва ли заметно вздрагивает голос Дэна, и щелкает по вкладке YouNow. Он не в курсе, о чем именно говорит Дэн, но кинув быстрый взгляд на чат, где в каждом втором комментарии мелькает что-то о телефонной заставке, складывает два и два. 

Фил переводит задумчивый взгляд на потолок, стараясь вспомнить, что стоит у Дэна на заставке. Но у него не получается. 

Поэтому, когда трансляция Дэна заканчивается, Фил выжидает ещё какое-то время - статья о детенышах морских львов сама себя не дочитает, - а затем идёт в комнату Дэна.

\- Эй, - говорит он, опираясь на дверной косяк и предпринимая неловкие попытки остаться на пороге, а не шагнуть внутрь. - Хорошее шоу.

Дэн отворачивается от компьютера и награждает Фила саркастичной улыбкой.

\- Спасибо. Работал в поте лица. - (И да, они ведь могут называть лайвы работой? Или это больше развлечение? Границы очень размыты. Может, в этом и состоит главная причина того, что его слова имеют двойное значение).

\- Итак, что же стоит у тебя на заставке? - спрашивает Фил.

\- О боже, - вздыхает Дэн. - Ты видел эту часть? 

\- Все было не так уж и плохо, - пожимает плечами Фил. - Тебе удалось выкрутиться.

\- Но это ведь фандом, ты же знаешь.

\- Пхандом, через "пх", - кивает Фил. - Фанаты всегда так делают. И почему мы раньше этого не замечали? Пхан - пхандом.

\- Хах, нет, не думаю, что кому-то из нас могла прийти столь гениальная идея, - отвечает Дэн, смотря на Фила взглядом "Ты серьёзно?". - Но, эм, пхандому действительно был бы неинтересен мой телефон. Там не наша с тобой фотка или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде. 

\- А что тогда? - интересуется Фил. - Канье?

Дэн громко смеётся несколько секунд, а когда успокаивается, закусывает губу и моментально становится каким-то чересчур собранным и серьёзным.

\- Да, ага. Не хочу, чтобы люди начали говорить о Данье, - отвечает он.

\- Божечки, что же подумает Ким! - наигранно восклицает Фил, прижимая ладони к щекам и раскрывая рот в поддельном ужасе. 

Закатывая глаза, Дэн все равно улыбается, наблюдая за дурачащимся Филом. Тот только усмехается в ответ.

\- Нет, ну серьёзно, - снова начинает Фил. - Что у тебя там сейчас стоит?

Дэн перестаёт смеяться, слегка краснеет, но улыбка все ещё не сходит с его губ.

\- Сейчас там фотография меня с Дженн.

\- Оу, - выдыхает Фил. Выражение его лица не меняется. 

\- Я не думаю, что фанаты хорошо воспримут эту новость, - добавляет Дэн.

\- Да. Возможно, ты прав.

Фил сглатывает - это такая абсолютно нормальная функция человеческого тела, вообще ничего странного, и произносит:

\- Все нормально, мне просто было интересно. - И на этом разговор заканчивается.

Фил одним быстрым движением отталкивается от дверного проёма и разворачивается, чтобы вернуться в свою спальню.

\- Эй, Фил, - зовёт его Дэн.

Да, вероятно это было слишком резко. Он оборачивается.

\- Что?

Губы Дэна сначала сжаты в одну тонкую линию, но потом он все-таки выдавливает из себя подобие неловкой улыбки.

\- Это, знаешь, не то чтобы очень актуально сейчас. Но как ты думаешь, я должен рассказать... ну, аудитории? Хотя бы в общих чертах?

\- Рассказать что? - выпаливает Фил, и так отлично понимая, о чем идёт речь.

\- Про Дженн, естественно.

\- О, эм... - бормочет Фил, буквально чувствуя, как зудит ком в горле, который он никак не может проглотить и как краснеют его щеки. Последнее он списывает на высокую температуру воздуха в квартире, - наверняка кондиционер опять барахлит или ещё что-то.

\- Я считаю, - начинает он, когда по внутренним ощущениям тишина в комнате затягивается на миллиард, а может и два миллиарда лет, - что мы должны спросить об этом у руководства. Если хочешь, я могу отправить им письмо на электронку, или же мы можем дождаться собрания, которое запланировано на следующую неделю.

\- Нет-нет, - тут же отзывается Дэн. - У нас пока все не настолько серьезно. Я не думаю, что нужно предпринимать подобные меры. 

По крайней мере Фил знает, что ответить, поскольку не раз читал строго прописанные условия.

\- Это один из пунктов наших контрактов, Дэн, - говорит он. - Мы обязаны ставить в известность руководство ChannelFlip о долгосрочных отношениях. 

Дэн склоняет голову набок.

\- А то что, ты меня выдашь? - спрашивает он.

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - Фил хочет отшутиться на этот счёт, он уверен, что должна быть какая-нибудь идеальная шутка, она буквально вертится на языке, но он не может ухватиться за неё.

\- Ну что ж, ладно, - вздыхает Дэн. - Не парься об этом. И я все же надеюсь, что ситуация не дойдёт до того, что мы будем обсуждать мою личную жизнь на деловых встречах. Боже упаси.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Фил и на этот раз уже точно уходит в спальню, быстро закрывая за собой дверь. Теперь один, снова. Наконец-то. 

Его щеки все ещё горят, поэтому он проверяет свой кондиционер и включает климат-контроль. Сейчас это самое правильное решение, это помогает. В лицо дует поток холодного воздуха, и Фил словно очищается.

\- Все хорошо, - произносит он вслух, что, должно быть, выглядит странно. С другой стороны, он на протяжении всей своей жизни разговаривает сам с собой, так что, возможно, это не самая большая проблема.

А потом действительно в очень подходящий момент вибрирует его телефон, валяющийся на кровати. Это сообщение от мамы. Как же это по-семейному, как же это естественно. Фил постепенно успокаивается - сердечный ритм замедляется, дыхание выравнивается. Он читает сообщение и напоминает себе, что мир за пределами его комнаты по-прежнему кипит жизнью. Наспех напечатав ответ, он нажимает на кнопку возврата. Знакомые, заученные с годами действия. Нормальные и привычные. 

И тогда он видит собственную заставку на телефоне.

Это их совместная фотография, которая казалась бы совершенно обычной, если бы не тот факт, что лицо Дэна занимает большую часть кадра, а значит, большую часть экрана. Потому что, конечно же, по-другому не может и быть. Потому что, конечно же, это то, что Фил (подсознательно? целенаправленно?) хочет видеть каждый раз, как снимает блокировку с телефона.

И, наверно, это странно. На заставке Дэна стоит Дженн, а на заставке Фила стоит Дэн, и, возможно, это та параллель, которую сложно проигнорировать.

Но в то же время это точно не то, что заслуживает внимания. В самом-то деле. Потому что Дэн всегда был Дэном. Это всегда будет Дэн, и в данный момент полный драматичности, Фил знает, что у него всегда _был_ Дэн, но никогда _не будет_ Дэна. И что ж. Ладно. Он может это пережить.

Черт.


End file.
